G i f t s
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: On-going missing shots about Jonas and Kira after the events in the Messenger. Basically my version of their relationship and romance, that we don't know too much about. R&R if you want! Jonas/Kira
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I own nothing-everything belongs to the wonderful Lois Lowry, and frankly I wouldn't have it any other way.  
><strong>

**Rated: T, just to be safe. **

**A/N: I went to see _The Giver, _and came back with the itch to do something inspired after it. These short-shots are for those of us who found the lack of Jonas/Kira at the end of _Messenger _to be disturbing. This is the first time I've ever attempted to write a FF in this world, so forgiven any OTC or other oddities-and yes, they're may be a couple of spoilers for the movie ahead (but like that's going to stop you:P)  
><strong>

**Enjoy, and if you like it, please let me know. You know what to do.  
><strong>

**{DJWind} **

**..:V:..**

**I **wasn't there when it happened, but I felt it. I felt the trimmer in the ground, and the sudden wind that rose up and brush against my flushed face. Then I saw it, how the darkness, the sickness suffocating Forest seemed to recede and I was allowed passage. A part of me wishes I'd been there—with Matty, but a part of me doesn't. I don't like seeing death, and although it's only a natural cycle of life, I still don't like it, I never have ever since I first beheld it with the Giver in my childhood community. I came out of the retreating Forest, bloodied and bruised from its attacks, but still standing strong—I've been through far worst—and then I stopped.

Matty was there, lying on the ground, pale and lifeless, and I know he was died. I knew it would come to that, that he would be the Healer that would give his life away to save Forest and the Village. I didn't dwell on it, I don't dwell on such un-pleasantries though it's part of my job to keep the memory of war and battle and cruelty alive to use for wisdom so they don't happen again. Beside his prone body, a young woman sat paralyzed by what had happened. I already knew her; she was Kira, Seer's young daughter, and I went to her and laid a hand on her shaking shoulders. I didn't say anything as I looked down upon her and the body of Matt, my throat was too tight and too dry, and the tears were coming too freely to be stopped. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but finally Kira moved, and my eyes shifted to her with the sudden movement.

Since I first beheld color, I've ever completely been able to resist the emotion of joy to run through my like fire will through a dry forest. Really, it doesn't take much for me to start grinning like a twelve-year-old schoolboy. I've tried to contain the emotion, but I've found—Villager's have commented—that my happiness and joy is contagious, and really some emotions can't—_shouldn't—_be hidden. That same feeling of happiness suddenly rush through my blood veins when I saw Kira for the very first time.

She was the most beautiful woman alive.

Mind you, she was pale and exhausted with twigs in her thick, long dark hair and dirt on her flushed cheeks, but she was beautiful. Her eyes were the perfect combination of blue-grey I'd ever seen, and I couldn't help but momentarily stare at her….

"W-who are you?" She suddenly asked, attempting to stand. But her bad leg was too stiff and injured to keep her up, and I had to grab her arm to steady her. She wanted to pull away from my touch—I could feel her skin tingle and her muscles stiffen—but she didn't.

"I'm—Leader," I said. "I saw you and—Matt were in trouble. I came to help you."

Kira nodded, her eyes glazing over at the mention of her died friend's name, and for a second I was afraid she would start crying again.

"T-thank you," was all she managed to say.

I nodded, then said, for Forest around us was once again turning a tone of hostility, "We have to go. We can't stay in Forest any longer." I took her hand, and pulled her gently away towards the trail that lead back through the woods to the Village, but Kira stuck her cane in the muddy dirt and stubbornly stopped. I was surprised at her behavior, and quirked an eyebrow in explanation.

"What—" Kira's voice stammered, "what about Matty?"

"We'll come back and get him," I said. "But we need to go," I urged, feeling the hostility around us intensify with each passing minute. Though Matty had healed the Forest with his sacrifice, it was still very unfriendly to outsiders, and it wouldn't take much for it to become irritated and dangerous with our presence.

Kira finally moved without question, and I breathed a sigh of relief; I was very anxious to be back in the Village before long, and definitely before nightfall. Because I knew that we would go extra slow due to her bad leg, as soon as we were upon the trail and out of sight of Matt's body, I offered to carry Kira. She refused—a bite of pride getting in the way—but she didn't complain when I decided to wrap my arm around her wrist and help her along. It was nice feeling, beginning able to contact with another human being—a warm, pleasant feeling that sent shivers of excitement and fear through my whole body, such a feeling I've never experienced with another person since Fionna. I had to prevent my implosive thoughts from distracting me, and willed myself to focus on the task had hand—getting us to safety—and _not_ the beautiful young woman practically in my arms. It was difficulty, I won't deny that, and by the time we reached Village, I was thoroughly exhausted. I don't know how Kira went on feeling the way she was, but when we finally reached the outskirts and Forest no-longer held us prisoner, she collapsed. I knelt by her, checking her pulse, and making sure she was still breathing. I stood, and gathering up the last of my strength, I carefully picked her up and carried her through the Village to Seer's home.

By then, the villager's had been alerted to my presence and were quick to fetch the Herbalist. Seer also somehow sensed my approach, for he was standing on the deck of his home when I arrived.

"Is that you Leader?" He asked slowly, a hint of worry edging his voice.

"Yes," I gasped out as I mounted the last steps to the deck and crossed into the dimly let home. "I have Kira."

"H-how is she? And where's Matt?" The unavoidable question came.

Because I don't like to lie—even when it's absolutely necessary—I decided I would tell him the truth, though I already knew how much pain it would bring the elderly man.

"Matt's died," I said bluntly, tears spring to my eyes at the memory. "He sacrificed himself for Forest—and for Kira."

Seer bowed his head, weeping freely. I laid Kira down on the nearby couch, then returned to him and wrapped him in a reassuring hug.

"It's alright, Seer," I assured him. "This was what Matt was chosen for."

"I know," Seer sighed deeply through his tears, "I know. But I don't like it."

"I know," I answered. "It was Matt's choice, and it was the right one."

"What about Kira?" Seer asked after a short pause wherein I left him and went back to his daughter's side. The Herbalist had already came and was looking over her wounds inflected by Forest. They were nasty and would take many days to properly heal, I watched as the older Herbalist whipped away the dried blood intermixed with dirt and mud.

"She's injured" I finally answered, looking back up at Seer who hovered above me, "but she's alive."

Seer breathed a sigh of relief and staggered over to the nearest chair, slumped down into her, tears flowing down his wrinkled cheek in happiness and sorrow. My heart reached out to him as I could almost visualize Seer's hurt and sadness, so I stood up, allowing the Herbalist better access to his patient, and went to the older man, laying I a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving now," I explained in answer to the puzzled look that crossed his sightless face. "I'll come back in the morning to see how you and Kira are doing."

"Thank you," Seer said. "Thank you—for everything, Leader."

I gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder, then left, turning my weary steps towards my own home place and the long desired bed awaiting me there.

**..:V:.. **

**I **made sure to drop by Seer's house every day afterwards. It quickly became an established habit with me. Before Forest's sickness and Matt's journey to retrieve Seer's daughter, I didn't really venture outside, not that I didn't like it, I _love_ nature and all her seasons and colors, but I just didn't have time. Now, I _found_ time. I felt how much Matty's death hurt Seer and Kira, and I wanted to ease a bit of their suffering and grief, thus I made sure to take a hour or two out of my busy schedule to go see them—bring them a meal or perhaps pick them some flowers I found along the path. I've found that those in suffering need such things, and it shouldn't be beneath us to give them that.

In the week following Matt's death, I sent some of the Village's strongest men into Forest to retrieve his body. The Village was already keening for him by the time they returned. The funeral was simple and memorable; most of the Villagers attended, with the exception of Mentor who was still affected by his Trade. His daughter, Jean, was there, and I made sure to keep a close on her during the whole event, she was very sad and didn't saying anything to anyone. In fact, I really haven't seen too much of her since then…

After the funeral, I decided to accompany Seer and Kira back to their home. It was dark night and the stars were out—bright twinkling gas-spheres—and the air was layered with frost, for Winter was coming. The same frost had harden the ground and crunched under my boot as I walked with Seer and Kira on either side of me. We went slow, for my part to saver the cold silence in the dark night and to allow Kira not to overwork her leg—it was the first day she was up and standing since we met. Seer was silent, and I could hear the _pitter-patter_ of Frolic's feet behind us, the puppy now followed Kira around as much as he'd done with Matt.

"Is it always so cold this time of year?" Kira's soft voice asked through the darkness.

I raised up the lantern in my hand and turned to her beside me, she was bundled head to foot in a long, black coat, it's hood drown up over her hair which tumbled over in unruly waves.

"Yes," I answered. "It's almost winter now. We'll probably get the first snow-fall in the next week or so," I added, unable to detain a bet of happiness from sipping into my voice. I loved winter—strange, I know, some people dislike the biting cold and wet, but I've always been parshal to it. I think it's because me and Gabe came to Village in the winter, on the eve of what they call Christmas.

"Do you like winter?" Kira asked.

"Yes, very much."

Kira said noting in reply, as if she was contemplating my answer, and we three continued on our way.

Seer bade me good-night once we'd reached their home. I helped him across the threshold and turned on the inside lights before him, then turned back to Kira who stilled lingered outside, leaning heavily upon her cane. I reached out a hand to help her across the rough-hawed floor-broads, but she didn't take it.

Instead she asked, "Why do they call you _Leader_?"

I'll always remember this first really conversation we ever had because this would be the first time I'd every really told someone other, then those that had first found me and Gabe, about what happened.

I leaned back up against the deck railing, and said, "I came to Village over ten years ago, with the boy Gabriel. My Community was going to releas—kill him, and I just couldn't let them do that, so I left. I traveled months, and I almost gave up in the end, but then I found a sled that brought me here. I'd defined so much so save Gabriel's life, and had the gift of seeing Beyond, and possessed memories of the past, the Villagers elected me to be their Leader once I'd matured enough to take the responsibility."

"You—" Kira looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes, "you can see _Beyond?_"

"Yes," I answered. "You can too, can't you?"

"I see things—sometimes—when I sew," she confused slowly. "I could see Forest growing dangerous, and later…I could see you—coming for us."

"I know," and I had. "I saw you." I straightened from the railing and picked up the lantern where I'd placed it with slow, precise movements; I was suddenly very reluctant to leave Kira for a reason I didn't quite understand at the moment.

"I must go," Kira finally broken the heavy silence between us. "Father may get worried."

I nodded, understanding that in this painful time for him—having lost his adopted son—Seer felt most secure and himself in Kira's comforting presence.

"Go," I urged, "he needs you."

Kira turned her cane around, then paused, and glanced back up at me. She looked at me with the eyes of someone seeing me for the very first time, and I looked at her with the gaze of someone thoroughly smitten; I will never trier of looking at her.

"Thank you," Kira whispered, her voice soft and sweet. "Good-night—Leader."

"Please," I reached out and briefly touched her wrist, "call me Jonas."

"_Jonas?"_ She looked up, a little bit of confusion in her eyes.

"It was the name I was given," and the name only Gabe called me, for he was the closest family—a brother or a son, whatever one you want—that I'd ever had. Why I wanted Kira to call me by that name, I didn't entirely know at the time, but it simply felt _right_, certainly better than the title of Leader.

"Good-night then," said Kira. "Jonas," she added ever so softly, and I thought my heart would burst with the sudden current of emotions that raced through after I'd heard my name spoken from her lips. I watched her disappear into her home with the suddenly longing to go after her, push her up against the nearest wall, and kiss her, revealing and displaying all the passion I so suddenly felt for her in one swift swamp. But I restrained myself, and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter for your enjoyment! A little encounter with daddy, a little date, and a little mush. **

**2**

**A**s I've said before, I visited Seer and Kira almost every day, but now it was to see Kira then anything—anyone—else. I treasured the hour I spent with her, setting in an overstuffed chair with a mug of that sweet liquid called Hot Chocolate warming my hands, watching her as she stumped over her embroidery. I loved watching her fingers move quickly but steadily with the thread and the needle, in and out, in and out of the clothe. More then once I caught myself staring. Now that I'm older and have time to think about it, I believe Seer knew what I was up to. He might've been blind, but he did have a good sense of people, and always seemed to disappear whenever I came over. I didn't guarantee that the other Villagers didn't knew what I was doing as well, for I'd never shown any interesting in any woman before Kira.

We didn't talk much in the first few days, we were both just getting use to being in each other's presence—Kira more then me. But after awhile, she began to open up to me.

"After my father returned to my village," she said one afternoon not long after Matt's funeral, "things changed—for the better."

"Yes, I know," I said. "Matt would tell about how much better it was becoming."

"They allowed us to stay in the Council's Hall," Kira went on, "but gave us more freedom then before, and me and Joe, the Singer, could finally be together."

"How is she?" I asked out of curiosity. I always like knowing how other people and communities, with less freedom then we have here in the Village, were doing.

"Oh, she's quite fine," Kira answered with a fond smile. "She's grown up quiet a lot since then." She gave a soft laugh in memory of some funny event, "While, as grown up as a nine-year-old can get. She has a habit of getting into all sorts of mischief, and I or Thomas would have to bail her out."

"Most children are like that," I commented from experience; I couldn't remember a time when Gabe wasn't into some sort of trouble.

"Yes," Kira agreed. "I remember Matt telling me about what types of trouble he and Gabe would get into—how is he by-the-way?"

"Bored," I answered with a chuckle. "He has a cold, and has to stay in bed—which, of course, he hates."

"Oh, poor boy. I'm going to have to see him soon."

"He would like that," and I would like that too, I privately finished. We grow silent again, and I watched as Kira bowed her head to study her work, her dark hair falling in gentle ripples like a curtain over her cheek. My fingers had the sudden urge to reach out and run through the dark hairs, but I instead tightened my hold on my mug to prevent myself from actually doing that. These emotions and urges were getting out of hand, and frankly I didn't know how long I could hid them.

"What do you think?" Kira straightened from her work, and lifted up the clothe she was working on to show me.

I scudded the chair closer, and peered at the delicate embroidery displayed on the off-white fabric, my eyes taking in every little detail. I was amazed. I'd heard of Kira's gift with thread and needle, but had never actually seen it—expect maybe for the tapestry that hung on the nearby wall. Laid out on the fabric, still only half-finished but clear, was Village—what it looked like from my torrent study that over-looked its certain.

I reached out and traced the silky thread with my fingers. "It's very beautiful," I breathed.

Then Kira didn't something I'd never seen her do before, she actually blushed. "Thank you—Jonas," she said, spreading the clothe back over her lap and steadying it.

I smiled, and leaned down, my elbow resting easily on my keen, so that our eyes could met, blue meeting blue. I cupped Kira's chin in a gentle gasp, forcing her to lift her gaze and look at me, and said slowly, softly, "It's beautiful, but I think you're more… beautiful." My voice and words brought a gasp from Kira, and her eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

"What—what are you saying?" she said.

I didn't answer, but let my hand drop from her, and leaned in a little more. I then did something I'd only thought about before, and done only once long ago: I kissed her. It was a small kiss that lasted only a few bare seconds when our lips briefly, but it was oh so memorable and filled with uncontained emotion—at least on my part. I draw back and settled deeper into my chair, taking a deep, calming breath to will my heart to bent at a slower pace. I hadn't might for it to go that way, but seeing Kira so beautiful and so close, I just couldn't resist the temptation any longer: I had to do something or else I'd burst from all the emotions cursing through me.

I lowered my eyes and began to study the now empty mug in my hands, acutely aware of Kira's unwavering gaze upon me. I sensed her shock and confusion, and knew all that she needed right now was space—and time to think and comprehend what was happened between us.

"J-J-Jonas?" She asked, puzzlement in her low voice; she wanted an explanation from me, and I couldn't deny her it.

I lifted my eyes off of the mug, and she started, unsettled, no doubt, by the intensity in my eyes. "Kira—" I begin, then stopped, suddenly realizing that I didn't have any clear idea of how to tell her what my heart wanted to. I simply decided that I would be better if I just told her want I was feeling, and see how that played out. I knew I was walking uncharted territories, but I also knew that the sooner she was told of my feelings for her, the better off she was.

"Kira," I said again. I leaned forward and grasped her hands in mine in a gentle grip. "I think you're _very _beautiful, and I want to—" I stopped, searching for the right word, _date_ sounded a bit extreme to me, so I picked instead, "—to _court _you."

Kira's eyes widen even more, and she blurted out, "What?! _Why?_" She withdraw her hands from me and stood up, momentarily forgetting her embroidery, to stride to the small window that let in a meager amount of light into the livingarea. I watched, festinated, as the pale winter light caught the undertones of her long hair, and how it let up her eyes—they reminded me of an imagine of the sea, swirling blue mixed with shifting greys.

"Why, Jonas?" Kira turned slowly around, slow enough for me to enjoy the contours of her body, she wasn't a very slender woman and her one leg stuck out at an odd angle, but she was perfectly balanced. The dress she was wearing was a gentle blue, outlined with brown embroidery, a color that brought out her eyes, I soon noticed.

"I'm a cripple," Kira continued to say, though frankly my mind had exited as my eyes couldn't help but be more focused on her face and her feminine carves. "I don't court or marry or have children—and certain not with you.." She quickly covered her mouth as if she'd just said something offensive to me, but I wasn't insulted.

"Why not with me?" I asked gently, slowly approaching her.

"You're—you're…" She stumbled around searching for the right word, but just couldn't find it.

"I'm what?" I said, reaching out to her and laying a hand on her shoulder close to her neck. It was a casual move, but there was intimacy in the gesture as well. "I'm want?" I asked again, "I'm certainly not _important._ Yes, I may be Leader of the Village, but that doesn't make me more than anyone else. Yes, I may have the ability to see Beyond, but so do a few others here—yourself included." I leaned closer, and lifted my hand to brush her cheek with my thumb. "Kira," I breathed, "you shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to be with me. I'm not going to hurt you. You may be crippled, but that doesn't mean your life can't be the same as any other woman's. Those are lies your community taught you to believe.

"I know, but…" Her voice trailed away, and she took a shuddering breath. "No-one's been interested in me before—before you," she finished in a whisper.

"And why won't I be interested?" I said smiling, a twinkle coming to my eyes. "You have much to offer, Kira, more then you know."

A small sigh seemed to escape her, and she lowered her gaze. I leaned closer to her, and made as if to kiss her again, the desire to overruling all else, but a clearing voice startled us and I draw quickly back, looking up at Seer who'd just entered.

"Leader, is that you?" He said, easing his way to his chair. "Are you still here?"

"Yes," I said, "but I'm leaving now." I looked at Kira, but she'd turned away and return to her embroidery.

"You could stay for dinner," Seer offered.

"No," I said, making my way to the door, "I think I've stayed long enough." And I showed myself out.

**..:V:..**

** M**y visits to Seer's has slowly decreased after that. I was unsure as to how Kira would take to my frequent presence after all that I'd said, so I would only go and check on her and Seer every out day if time allowed. We had our very first snow fall a few days later, and the weather turned bitter and wet for the remaining majority of the week. Everyone, that is, except the children, allowed themselves to be shut indoors, and the silence of the season descended upon Village. I was satisfied, and kept mainly to my books beside the hearth fire. Frolic decided residence in Seer's home was too boring for him, and insisted upon scraping at _my _door and curling up at _my _feet. I didn't mind, in fact, he was the only company I had for awhile beside Gabe.

Like it occasionally happens, the weather soon broke, the clouds scurried away, and for a day or so it warmed up and the snow melted a little out of our way.

It was then that Seer came to me.

I was at my desk that morning, studying a map of Village and the surrounding Forest, drinking a tonic Herbalist had made for my sour throat, when a gentle rapping resounded on my door. Frolic, curled up on my lap, lifted one ear and opened an eye, deciding whoever it was was dis-interesting to him, and fell back to his doggy dreams.

I smiled and put down the map, calling out, "Yes?"

"It's me, Seer," said he.

"Come on in," I invited him in, I was always welcome to visitors. I pushed Frolic off of me, and stood up to greet the older man as he entered. He smiled fondly as I offered him my chair.

I leaned up against the desk, then asked, "Now. To what do I own this visit of yours?"

Seer chuckled as if he'd found something amusing in my words. "I think you already know _what, _Leader," He replied.

I blinked, momentarily confused, and said, "I'm…afraid I don't follow you."

Again Seer chuckled, "For being so wise and possessing the power of Beyond, you _can _be as daft as your age. Well, no-one is perfect." He leaned back into his chair, and sighed before saying, "I've come here because of Kira."

"Oh?" I'd already suspected it would involve her, but to hear it aloud was very different than the gut feeling.

"She's not herself," said Seer. "And I was wondering if it might be because of you."

"What makes you think that?" I said softly.

"Your _were_ just about to kiss her the other day, weren't you?" Seer stated.

"H-how did you—?" I began, but he interrupted me.

"I might not be able to see, but my other senses have become very sharp. So. What did you say to her?"

I sighed and looked away out of the large window not far away. I took in the nakedness of Forest and the snow that bathed the surrounding mountains in their icy whiteness, the brilliant blue sky the picked in and out of the passing clouds. Finally, I lowered my gaze to the Village that had been my home for ten years, many of the Villagers were already up and about, working to clear their roofs of the heavy snow or otherwise better prep airing for the long winter ahead. My thoughts drifted with my eyes, and for a long while I sat in silence.

I hadn't clearly realized how my confusion to Kira would affect her, but I should've know—or at least guessed it. She wasn't a woman used to being loved, and to find someone—especially someone like me—that was, in fact, interested in her, in pursing her, would be understandably shocking. I, on the other hand, had grown up knowing a bit about what love was: I'd loved my assigned family in a way, I'd loved Fiona to a degree, and I loved Gabe like a son. For me, it was easy, but for her…

"I—" I turned back and looked at Seer who patiently awaited my reply. "I asked her if I could court her."

Silence met my confusion. Seer sat solemn and contemplative for awhile. "You shouldn't have asked her. She's not used to it," He finally broke the stillness.

"I know. But I like her—very much—and I want to get to know her better."

"A simple enough reason," said Seer, then he smiled, "but it explains a lot of her behavior. I think _she _would like to get to know _you _better as well." He got up and went to the door. "I trust you, Leader. I trust you enough to court my daughter. But, I've already lost one child, and I don't think I could bare loose another."

"I won't hurt her," I assured him. "I promise."

**..:V:..**

** T**hat same afternoon, I sent Gabe to Seer's home with a message for Kira. I decided the weather was too perfect to be cooped up indoors all day, and wanted to do something in the warm respite before it turned chill again—something, that is, with Kira. Gabe was more than happy to run the message, and he grinned knowingly at me as I give him the paper.

"Don't snoop," I told him, but his grin widened even more even though he promised, "I won't, I won't." But I knew he would.

Me and Kira meet at the Village Marker twenty minutes later. I was a little surprised that she'd excepted my offer to give her a personal tour of the Village she was still very unused to, but mostly I was glad and very happy at the prospect. At first we walked together in a slow pace mostly in silence, though I would see someone familiar and I would allow myself to talk to them to see how they were doing. The increasing chill begin to drive the Villagers indoors, and soon the Village paths were empty except for us and a few rebellious children.

Finally Kira broke the silence, and asked, "Jonas, why do you like me?"

Of all the question she might have asked, that was the one I knew she would defiantly ask sooner or later, so I was quite prepared to answer it.

"I like you—" I slowly began, "—because I feel that there's a connection between us. I knew of you before you did of me, and I saw a very strong, beautiful young woman with the skill to create something equally beautiful with needle and thread." I turned and looked steadily back at her.

She seemed to sigh, and closed her eyes, leaning heavily upon her cane as if a suddenly weariness had come over her. I went to her, and laid a hand gentle upon her arm, casing her to reopen her eyes. Kira looked up at me, a troubled expression entering her face, and frown coming to her mouth.

"I'm not special, Jonas," she said.

"You're wrong, Kira," I murmured, stroking back the dark tendrils of hair from her face. "You _are_ special."

"I'm—" she begin, but I decided I'd heard enough from her—enough lies she'd been taught to believe by her community—and bowed my head, kissing her slowly. I laid my hands on either side of her wrist, drawing her close, and she soon relax into my embrace. I felt her let go of her cane—which with a gentle _thud_ fell to the ground—and an arm snaked its way around my neck, bringing me closer. We kissed for a second longer, heated passion momentarily springing up between us, then it faded, and we draw apart, though I still insisted to hold her as she had no other means to keep her balance. We were both breathing a little quicker as our hearts bet faster with the impact of kissing.

"Dinner with me?" I asked as I'd gotten my breath back. "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Kira nodded her answer, and still with one arm wrapped securely around her, I bent and picked up the cane from the ground, then lead her through the Village back to my home.

Gabe wasn't there, undoubted he'd decided he'd rather spend the night with one his friends then with me, but that was okay—actually it was preferable, since as much as I love him, he could be an annoyance. Kira warmed herself by the fire as I went to the kitchen and prepared a soup for dinner. As soon as it was warmed and bubbly enthusiastically, I poured it into two bowls, and joined Kira in the livingarea.

"How does one c-court?" She asked as I sat down, stumbling over the strange word.

"Well," I said, "it used to be that if a man liked a woman, he would ask her, and then they would visit each other or go out and do things together. That wasn't the why it worked in the community I grew up it," I added sadly. "People were assigned their spouses and their children."

"How awful," Kira said.

"It was," I said. I didn't like to think much about my past, it brought back too many painful, but happy memories, and although I loved Village and the people I protected, I couldn't help from time to time but wonder what my old community was like now that memory and color had been brought back. I sometimes even wondered if the Giver was still alive, and deep down I knew he was. Even over the hundreds of miles and the many years that separated us, I knew that I could still sense him, and would feel his death.

Before I knew it, I soon found myself talking to Kira about the old community and the Giver; I even told her about Fiona. Kira sat silent, sipping her soup from time to time, and just listening. It was nice to tell her the things I'd never told another human being before, and it brought relief and healing those deep places needed.

At last I was done, and I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes: I was so exhausted from talking. I heard Kira's chair being pulled back, and sensed her approach before I felt her lips on mine. I opened my eyes at the unexpected gesture, and she draw back, blushing at her boldness. I felt her cool hand on my cheek, her thumbing running down in a soothing motion along my jaw.

"I'm sorry, Jonas," Kira murmured, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry you had to gone through all that."

"It's alright," I said, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "It's all in the past. I'm here now, and Gabe's safe. That's all that matters."

She nodded, and finally I was blessed with a smile. She reached out and lightly touched my cheek, then smoothed back my hair, saying, "Yes, that's all that matters." Kira looked down at me, her smiling brightening, then lowered her head and kissed me again.


End file.
